U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,618 discloses one real-time event processing system. The system presented in the publication has poor flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,657 discloses a system of supporting and managing telecommunications services. The principle idea of U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,657 is that the system comprises a Service Creation Environment (SCE). The SCE simplifies creation, provision, and management of new services for subscribers. This is done by toolkits for specifying object definitions in an object-oriented framework. The system presented in the publication is directed to telecommunication operators to simplify provision of services.
There are two alternative ways to develop the known systems further in attempt to combine effectiveness and easy modification and management.
The first alternative would be to generate some scripting language from the predefined processing logic. One suitable scripting language is Perl. An advantage of this approach is that the resulting code can be viewed and is human readable. Hence, the code is easy to debug. However, there are several disadvantages in the scripting language approach. For example, the performance is relatively poor as the scripting languages (even Perl) are slower than native code. It is also difficult to generate valid code and to ensure that the variable names etc. do not cause any conflicts in the system.
The second alternative would be to generate C or Java source code and compile it before the execution. This solution produces the fastest code, if C is used, because no interpreting is needed. However, with this solution, it is challenging to compile the source code and ensure that the system really works correctly. If rapid changes to the logic are needed, the processing logic created in this way could not be tested before use. This makes the system unreliable and risky. Compilation is also very difficult if not impossible because it has to be performed in a customer environment and on different platforms. Hence, this approach involves serious risks and is extremely difficult. However, if the problems involved in this solution could be solved, the solution would offer a very high performance.